Missing
by waiting4amadmanwithabox
Summary: After Voldemort is gone, everyone forgets Harry, except for Severus. Songfic of Missing by Evanescence. Sad! Character Death!


**Title: Missing**

**Author: waiting4amadmanwithabox**

**Date: 1/3/13**

**Song fic of Missing by Evanescence**

**Summary: Everyone forgets about Harry except Snape who tries to help him, but in the end, Harry commits gives up.**

**Warnings: Character Death. Sad.**

The backpack that he shrugged onto his shoulders weighed down on him, and he wondered if anyone had even noticed him come into the Great Hall for breakfast. He had defeated Voldemort with one final curse, and for a week, the Wizarding World celebrated. People got married, and got pregnant, and partied. And the one person, who had never liked his fame, was pushed into the background. It had been 6 months since the Final Battle, and only one person had spoken to him for 3 months. Ron and Hermione hadn't looked his way for months, no one did. Except for one person.

"Harry?" He didn't have to look up to know who it was. After all, everyone else had probably forgotten his name.

"Hello, Severus."

"How are you this morning?"

"The same."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Every morning, they repeated the same monologue. But something was comforting, just in the fact that someone spoke to him, remembered him.

_Please, please, forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up._

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_Isn't something missing?_

He couldn't take it anymore. 3 months had stretched to 6, and still only Severus remembered him. The only one who would even look would be Severus. The one thing he wondered, was how long would it take for the others to notice him missing. Another 6 months? A year? 2 years? He would of course leave a note for Severus, and a will, leaving everything to the only one who remembered him.

_Oh, you won't cry for my absence I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

Ron and Hermione wouldn't miss him. He knew that much. After all, they had forgotten him almost a year ago. What had he done? Why did they forget him? He had been a good friend, he thought so at least. Was he that unimportant, that unlovable? He knew one thing for certain; there would be no tears shed for his loss. Severus never cried, and no one else would care.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, do you ever get that feeling that there's something missing?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing,_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

He had been the one to put the Wizarding World at peace. He had killed Voldemort. So why didn't they remember him? They wouldn't try to remember him; he knew that. He wanted them to remember him, he wanted them to love him. But he was alone, lost, on his own, and nothing would change.

_Please, please forgive me._

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing,_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The only one he would regret leaving would be Severus. He would blame himself; that much Harry knew. He hoped Severus could forgive him, that he wouldn't be too harsh on himself.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you won't care._

_And if I sleep, just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing,_

_Isn't someone missing me…_

He couldn't decide how to die. There were some many ways to end it all. He could cut his wrists, bleed to death, and no one would care. Or mayhap enough poison to go to sleep and never wake up. But he wouldn't want Severus to find him all bloody. A poison would be best. The least messy, so Severus could just see him sleeping.

When Severus stepped into Harry's room, he had a sense of foreboding. Harry always was on time, he always got up at precisely the same time every morning. He was an hour late. Slowly, he stretched a hand to the doorknob, and turned it. There, lying on the bed was Harry, deathly pale, and cold, seeming almost asleep, with a smile on his face. He looked so happy, so at peace, that Severus couldn't help but let one lone smile cross his face. This was what it had taken for Harry to finally feel happy, but he was happy. He had died with a smile on his face. Severus turned to the night table. There was an empty vial, an envelope with a Gringotts seal, and a note. Harry had left a letter.

**_Dear Severus,_**

**_I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone's forgotten me, save for you, and I just can't do this anymore. I chose poison so you wouldn't have to find my bloody corpse, I figured you might appreciate the irony of using a potion too. The Potions Master was my only friend, seemed fitting that a potion should be the thing to finally make me happy._**

**_The envelope is my will. I left everything to you, you deserve it._**

**_I want to be cremated, and bury the ashes next to my parents. Keep my grave simple, none of that The Boy Who Lived To Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named crap._**

**_I have one last request for you Severus. Be happy. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Harry_**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing,_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Severus looked at the song at the bottom, the last question._ Isn't_ _someone missing me?_

One lone tear slid down his face.

"Oh Harry, you have no idea." He whispered, as he turned to go and alert the Wizarding World, that the Savior they forgot was dead.

Someone would miss him, more than life itself, and he only hoped that wherever Harry was, he would know that.

**A/N: I've been writing a lot of angst lately, so here's another. The song lyrics are from Evanescence's song 'Missing.' I would listen to this if you can while you read it. Oh, and as always: Review please!**


End file.
